Ever Snow
by Strawberry Michiko
Summary: On a snowy evening, Naruto gets the Christmas present he wanted the most: Sasuke. SasuNaru One Shot. Merry Christmas!


**Ever Snow**

"_The feelings I love like this are overflowing…_

_I want to be with you even if I'm sad_

_Your back is becoming hazy, where are you headed?_

_When I felt love on my lips,_

_I believed that you are here..._

_I watched the fleeting, dispersing snow_

_The last view was white and oppressive…_

_If these frozen fingertips can reach you once more_

_Our footprints will disappear as if never left behind..."_

"Ever Snow" by Yoma Komatsu

How long he had been sitting in that white powder, he didn't know. When he was finally going to show up, he wasn't sure. If he was ever going to show up…

Oh god, he prayed with every fiber of his being that he would.

Naruto wrapped his arms snuggly around his chest and huddled his knees together. Sure, it was pretty damn pathetic that he was waiting for Sasuke like a little puppy, but he obeyed his every order. Love can do funny things to a person.

Naruto sniffled and looked at the dark sky. The moon was peeking out over the purplish clouds and onto the fresh layer of snow. Tiny diamonds shown brilliantly in the white blanket, and were soon soaked with fresh tears of the lonely boy.

Naruto wiped his eyes with the back of his gloved hand and shook his head, remembering the vow he made nearly eight years ago: don't cry. Crying was for pussies. Crying was for shallow teenage girls. Crying…was for weaklings.

_"If you're happy," _Sasuke had once told him when they were in bed together. "_It's okay to cry. Don't hold back your emotions, especially to the one you love."_

Naruto chuckled quietly. "Heh, Sasuke-teme, you can be so girly sometimes."

"What's wrong with that?" A deep voice whispered in his numb ear.

Naruto yelped and jumped off the snowy ground, causing a shower of the icy powder to rain down on Sasuke. Sasuke blinked several times, sighed, and calmly wiped the snow off his face. When you were going out with Naruto, you had to expect stupid little accidents like this to occur.

When Naruto saw who it was, his face broke out into a grin and he practically wrapped himself around Sasuke.

"Damn you, Sasuke! Don't scare me like that!"

Sasuke smirked and brought his hands to Naruto's back. "Hey, it was pretty funny."

Naruto sniffled once again and smiled as well. Even though he hated to be tricked like that, he was so happy that Sasuke had actually shown up…at "their spot" like he had promised.

He let himself down from Sasuke and walked over to the large oak tree that stood approximately three meters from where he was previously sitting. He rested his hand on the frozen bark and looked up at the snow- covered branches. Ah, the memories that this tree held…

Last spring, Sasuke and Naruto bumped into each other under this exact tree and decided to go out for ramen. A month later, at the beginning of summer, Sasuke had (nervously) asked Naruto out while sitting on the top branch of the tree. Two weeks after that, they shared their first kiss while leaning up against the trunk, which resulted in many scratches and cuts on their arms. And (just a few days ago, when it was not snowing) they made love…under this exact tree.

Naruto turned to Sasuke. "Hey…remember all that happened here?"

Sasuke walked towards Naruto and rested his hand on his shoulder. "How could I _not _remember?"

Naruto smiled and leaned his head on Sasuke's shoulder. "This is where it all began…"

They stayed together like that for a few moments until Sasuke pulled away and cleared his throat loudly. Okay, now was the time to be a man. No turning back now. It was just a simple question, how hard could it be?

Naruto turned his head slightly, confused. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke's face turned a nice shade of pink and he stared at the ground. "Willyoumarryme?"

Naruto blinked. "Wh-wha?"

Sasuke took a deep breath and said more slowly, "Naruto, will you…marry me?"

Naruto's jaw dropped. He didn't…did he? Did he really ask him the question that he had been dying to hear his entire life? Did he really just ask if he would spend his entire life with him? He didn't, right? This isn't just a dream, right?

A silent teardrop rolled down Naruto's cheek as he pressed his lips against Sasuke's, not wanting to ever let go.

There wasn't a need for words to know Naruto's answer.

**END**


End file.
